Sweet Treat
by BrokenNeko48
Summary: CHPTR 2 FINALLY UP! Gil is hurting after Oz is thrown BACK into the abyss after the seal has been completed, and Break decides to cheer Gilbert up in his own way. Rated M for lemony reasons, don't like? don't read. for others PLZ READ
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fiction, please comment and tell me wat i need to improve but be nice about it ... i shall upload the next chapter later and i hope u enjoy this...**

**i do not own Break or Gilbert although i wish i did T^T **

Gilbert traveled down the hallway, sighing in an upset manner. "it wasn't fair" Gilbert mumbled. A few days earlier he had watched his beloved master being dragged down into the abyss. He stared down at the ground as the image played over and over in his head. He didn't even notice that he had bumped in to Break. "Watch where you're going sea-weed head!" a small famine voice called out. Gil looked up and saw Break who was, yet again, munching on another lollipop.

Break took the lollipop out of his mouth. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Gil just apologized and went around him. Break watched as Gil slowly made his way down the hallway.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"well how would you feel if your child hood friend was dragged into abyss?" Emily countered.

Break agreed, but he didn't like seeing his precious "left eye" being depressed. "ne, Emily, let's cheer him up!" Break chirped. "And how might we do that Xerxes?" Emily laughed. Break walked down the silent hallway and started to ponder.

"What if I brought him a big basket of sweets?" Break asked the small doll.

"Yeah! And let's put some sour candies in there too!" Emily laughed.

Break picked up his pace as he headed down to his room. He entered his room and went to his closet where he kept his candy. He grabbed an old Easter basket and neatly started to place candy in the basket.

By the time he finished, the basket weighed at least a pound and was as colorful as a rainbow. "Now shall we take this to Gilbert?" Break said in a joyful tone.

~later in Gil's room~

Gil laid face down in his pillows as his tragic scene played in his head. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. The young man sat up and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"The door's open." He called out.

The door slowly opened and Break popped his head in. "what do you want Break?" the young man asked sourly. Break walked in, closing the door behind him with a soft "click". "I'm here to cheer you up!" Gil watched the older man walk over to his bed with his hands behind his back. Break plopped on the bed creating an un-wanted squeak. "What's behind your back?" Gil asked nervously. He watched as the older man revealed a basket of candy. It had everything that you could think of plus three giant lollipops, and to finish it off was a giant ribbon tied into a poorly made bow. "Do you like it? I had to give you three of my favorite lollipops!"

Gilbert looked over the basket; it was filled to the brim with candy, and 3 of the boxes were already opened. "Thanks… I guess." Gil watched as Break's smile disappeared from his face. The older man picked up the basket and placed it on the nightstand.

"I made that cause I thought it would make you feel better." Break teased.

"He doesn't understand how hard we worked on it!" Emily shouted.

Gil felt even worse as he watched Break put a fake smile on his face. "Thanks but I don't think that candy is going to help me that much." He apologized. Break looked the younger man in the eyes. "I wonder what would make Raven happy then." Break asked aloud. Gil stared back at the man confused. Break inched closer and closer until they were about an inch apart.

"Break what are you do-"

Gil was cut off as Break leaned in and kissed him. Gil pushed the older man away and stared at him in confusion. A light blush dusted over his face. "B-Break! What do you think your doing?" Gil squeaked. Break leaned over Gil and grabbed the basket again –which he secretly took the bow off of- and set the basket on the floor. "I told you I'm here to cheer you up!" Break answered. But before Gil could reply Break grabbed his wrists and tied them together with the ribbon (By now Gil's blush had turned a deep shade of red). Break crawled back over to Gilbert and leaned close into his ear. "And I'll do what ever it takes to make my Raven happy."

**alright i'm sry is it suxs a** but i hoped you enjoyed. plz comment i need your commentary! i shall upload the next chapter later :) sry for making it so short and leaving u guys on a cliff hanger...DNT HANG ME OF A CLIFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**** Well here you guys go the second chapter! I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to post this :( i feel bad. i had to much happen. my computer crashed, my mom found the hand written version of this chapter and hide it on me (not well enough lol) and then I forgot my password and stuff for FF TT^TT...but its all fixed now and here you guys go! hope u like :3****

Gil barley had time to process what Break had said before said man had pushed him down into the king sized bed. He watched as the other crawled on top of him and held his already bound wrists above his head. Break watched the the wiggling man beneath him and let out a small laugh as he bent down and captured the young mans lips in a forceful kiss. Biting Gil's earned him a low moan. Gilbert felt a tongue gently poking at his lips, he parted his lips slightly and immediately felt Breaks tongue plunge in and start exploring. Gil moaned into the kiss, causing the Hatter on top of him to grin

After a good two minutes Break pulled away from the kiss. As he pulled away he noticed the raven's eyes seemed to be distant and unfocused. The Hatter trailed his hand down the younger's cream colored shirt, starting to undo every button that came across his path. Gil suddenly realized what the older man was doing and immediately tried to get control of the situation.

"A-and how is this supposed to make me happy?" Gil squeaked. Break only ignored him and continued to unbutton his shirt. "You didn't answer me!" the raven whined.

Break had successfully undo his shirt and heard a gasp as the he pinched Gil's right nipple. He paused to look up at him before he answered. "Think of it...as a very sweet treat" the Hatter grinned.

He leaned down taking the erect bud into his mouth, slowly running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive flesh. The young man fought the urge to moan the man's name, so instead he let out a small undignified whimper. With his free hand, Break ran his slender finger's down his scarred chest and smooth tummy. When his fingers found the waist band to the raven's pants he stopped; looking up at the young man with a grin as big as the cheshire cats, feeling something poking at the inside of his thigh.

"My, my Gilbert's already this hard?" he teased.

"What a pervert!" emily shouted from somewhere on the floor. Gil blushed and wondered when and how Emily had gotten on the floor, but his mind was soon pulled from Emily and to the sound of clothes being thrown to the floor. His gaze traveled back to Break only to find that his top half was completely exposed.

Break took advantage of the distracted raven, unbuttoned his pants and slid a hand inside. Gilbert would have jumped out of the bed if it were not for the man on top of him. Slender finger's wrapped themselves around Gil's member, he with drew the hand pinning Gilbert's bound wrists and slid down his pants and boxers. "Well Gilbert's bigger then I thought he would be" he said as he gently rubbed him.

The raven tossed his head from side to side as Break moved his hand up and down in slow movements "a-aaah!". Break couldn't help the small laugh that came out as he saw how fast Gilbert was giving in. He decided to take things a little further. So the silver haired man bent down and slowly licked gilbert's straining from base to tip, then took it all into his mouth. "AH! B-Break!" the younger cried out in surprise and unintentionally bucked his hips upward. Break was a bit thrown off at this sudden gesture, but soon regained his composure and held the man's hips down. As time passed gilbert could feel the hatter start to hum around his arousal, he couldn't help but cry out the man's name. Break sucked harder. The raven wished that the man on top of him would untie him, he wanted to run his finger's through the soft silver hair. But all too soon the feeling around his member disappeared.

"W-why'd you stop?" he squeaked, turning red at how he stuttered. The hatter laughed and ran a thumb over Gilbert's lips. "Well I can't have you finishing just yet can I?...now be a good boy and suck. Right as he was about to answer the man on top of him pushed three digits into his mouth. Gil hesitantly ran his tongue over the fingers, knowing where this was heading. He noticed that Break was starting to enjoy what was going on so the raven decided to tease him, slowly running his tongue over them, watching how he reacted to it.

When he believed that his finger's where well coated he pulled them out of the dark haired man's mouth. He leaned down to kiss along his neck and with his dry hand, ran it up the younger man's arm; untying the ribbon when his fingers found it. Almost immediately after his hands where freed, one found its way to pale hair as the other grabbed the sheets under him. He gasped when he realized that a finger was poking at his entrance, then slowly made its way in. Gilbert moaned and squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling. It felt strange, but good at the same time. Without realizing, he slowly spread his legs to give the hatter more room. Break thrust his finger in and out and when Gil pushed back against his finger, did he decide to add the second finger. Gil squirmed and whined at the pain that came with the second finger but it was still a dull pain. Break did as he did with the other finger, only adding scissor like movements to stretch him. The hatter pulled away from the mans neck after hearing what sounded like his name. He looked up to see the raven's eyes closed, head turned to the side, panting, and every so often the faint moan of 'Break'. He decided now was the time to add the third finger.

Gil's eyes shot open and cried out in pain, only to be covered by the hatter's own mouth to silence him. Gilbert made a sound that was caught between a moan and a whimper as Break began to move his finger's in and out.

After a while his fingers soon ran over a spot inside Gil that made him cry out in pleasure. Gil wrapped his arms around the hatters neck as he continued to hit that spot over and over again, not failing once to hit it. Break soon removed the finger's earning a whine from the raven, he quickly undid his pant and pulled them down along with his boxers. He postioned himself between Gilbert's entrance and placed a kiss on the man's lips before slowly pushing his member into him. The raven squirmed and tears formed in the corner's of his eyes from the new uncomfortable pain. He gripped the pale hair tighter and his other hand dug their nails into his back, trying his best to push the pain out of his mind. Break patiently waited for the 'Ok' to go on, gently leaving kisses along Gilbert's neck to calm him down.

It seemed like and hour before Gil nodded and gave Break to "okay" to move on. Careful not to hurt the younger man more, he began slow. It wasn't long before Gil moved his hips upwards and started to push back agianst the hatter.

"Break...f-faster" Gil said between pants.

Break complied to the raven's request and picked up the speed. The moans of Breaks name where dripping with lust as he kept thrusting, trying to find the spot that could make the man under him cry out. They kept up a rythem for a good twenty minutes or so before the hatter finally found it. Gilbert moaned and slightly arched his back. "H-haah, right there" he whined. Break grinned and started going harder, hitting the spot with every thrust. Grabbing a hold of gil'd neglected member, he pumped in rythem with his thrusts. Gil moaned even louder as the pleasure doubled, and felt his climax coming.

"B-Break, i'm gonna- AH!' he barley finished his sentence as his back arched up, calling out Break's name, causing the man on top of him to cum as well. The hatter waited for their pulses to return to normal before he pulled out and laid himself next to gil and pulled the shaking man into an embrace.

They laid there in silence before Break rolled over and grabbed two of the suckers from the basket, handing one to Gil. He took the sucker and buried his face into the mans chest.

"Does Gilbert feel happy now?" he chimed in. The raven nodded against his chest and slowly put the sucker in his mouth. "Good" he laughed, and with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

~Next morning~

Gil woke up feeling a bit sore as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His clothes where neatly folded on the nightstand with a sucker and a note on top. He popped the sucker in his mouth and then unfolded the note.

_Morning Raven~_

_I hope you are feeling better! I dug through your drawers _

_and found clean clothes. I also put ut basket of goodies on you desk _

_as well as some of my paper work! _

_-Xerxes_

Gil paused and read the last line over again before quickly glancing at his little desk. Like he had written, there was the basket, and along side it the pile of paperwork. To which he groaned and fell back on the bed, puling the covers over his head.


End file.
